Agent Rider
by authorwannabe101
Summary: What happens when Alex becomes the shooting instructor at Brecon Beacons, where K-Unit is back for a reminder course? Some changes in both him and K-Unit. No relation to Things Change. Collection of connected one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own AlexRider.**

**This is my first one-shot, hope you like it. However, I might make it a two-shot.**

**This has no connection to ThingsChange.**

**Agent Rider**

Alex Rider, a blonde haired, brown eyed, 15 year old spy, glared openly at the heads of MI6. Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones. Oh, the irony. Blunt was definitely the bluntest between the two, and Jones, like the peppermint sweets she was constantly sucking, the sweetest.

And now, they wanted him to go _back_ to hell. Well, not hell, but close enough. Brecon Beacons, a training camp for the SAS in Wales. Where they had no need for forecasts, because it was always 'Cloudy with a chance of rain', even though it also said '100% chance of rain'.

"And may you please repeat _why_, exactly, you want me to do this?"

"Because, to put it simply, you are best of the best in sharp shooting in MI6, they need a new instructor, and you fit the bill." Jones said.

"Ok," Alex said reluctantly, "But you know I detest guns. So why do you even ask?"

"Because, once again, you are perfect for the spot and you will be teaching how to use it, not at the other end." Jones once again answered.

"And you, Blunt? What do you think about this? I mean, yes, you are correct, and I will do it, but as the Head of Military Intelligence 6, what are your thoughts?"

"Quite frankly, astounded that that is all we had to do to persuade you." He answered, cocking an eyebrow. "Also, with your, how shall we put it, _recent__injuries_, you cannot go out again into the field anytime soon."

Ah, yes. Alex thought. My newest additions to Exhibit Scars. Two large knife wounds crisscrossing my face right above my nose, forming a rather large and gruesome X. And while that won't keep me out of the field, the fact that I am currently residing in a specialized wheelchair from Smithers - the MI6 mechanic/inventor/gadget maker - with only one leg will.

The agent remembered it only too well. How SCORPIA decided that, while they couldn't kill him, they could torture him for information. Information he hadn't given a single letter of. Information that had led them from kicking and punching, to drowning, to whips, to knives, and finally, to mutation. He was lucky they only had time for one limb before the rescue squad arrived one and a half months after being kidnapped. One and a half months of being tortured, starved, and on one cup of water every 24 hours. Sleep deprived, as well.

Oh, yes, Alex would never forget the worst weeks of his life.

* * *

><p>Wolf growled to himself as he and the rest of K-Unit; Snake, Eagle, and Tiger, walked to shooting. It seemed all their time was to be spent in Brecon Beacons. First training, then when he got shot, when Fox left for MI6 and Tiger replaced him, and now all units who trained in their year were back for a fun two more months of training. NOT.<p>

All of a sudden, he was startled out of his thoughts by Eagle calling out to T-Unit, who had shooting before them.

"Owl! Your eyes match your name! And PolarBear! Your face looks like the ice you live on!"

"Eagle," Snake and Tiger moaned as the two units halted.

"Be careful." Their leader, Falcon, warned. "We have a new instructer. He's...Well, lets just say he isn't what you expect, but he knows what he's doing. And whatever you do, do _not_ remark on his appearance. He doesn't take it well, and as you can see from Owl and PolarBear, you won't like his response. Hell, it scared me and Boar, and he wasn't even yelling at us! So, yeah. Just be careful with what you do."

And with that, T-Unit left K-Unit standing in their tracks, half wondering if they should go before Wolf yelled to get them going.

* * *

><p>When K-Unit entered the shooting range, they headed right for their usual guns only to be stopped by, "Stop right there! Good. Now, head for those four tables in front of the range. Yes, now you see them, don't you? Good. Now, relax. I'm not going to hurt you unless you hurt me."<p>

Now, K-Unit turned around to see who had spoken, guessing it was their new instructor.

What they saw surprised them. It was a teenager, 18 at the oldest. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a uniform with medal upon medal on his chest. Their new instructor was also in a black wheelchair, and most noticeably, had only one and a half legs.

"Good." He said again. "Right, to business. I am your new shooting instructor, Agent Rider. Yes, I am an MI6 agent. However, I am also the best at shooting in all of Britain's forces, so be glad I'm here. Yes, I have only one leg, which is why I am here instead of out on the field where I usually am.

Now, I want you to take out the Colt Double Eagle pistol in there. Don't act so surprised. There is a variety of about 30 guns in there. By the time I'm done with you, I expect you to be able to disassemble, reassemble, and shoot each accurately. Right now, I want to see how well you are already with them. We will be starting with this one. I will be timing you, you disassembling.

Get ready, set, GO!" The agent shouted the last part, and the soldiers, disciplined into obeying shouted orders that had authority, shot into action.

* * *

><p>When they had finished disassembling, reassembling, and shooting the last gun, K-Unit stood panting in front of Agent Rider, who was frowning at the results.<p>

"This is pathetic. All of you work with the Browning extremely well, but with the exception of Eagle, that is all you can work with beyond average. Eagle, you can work with the sniper guns well, but with the others, you are as bad as your unit mates. It is exceedingly obvious that your best gun is the Browning, all of you, and I shouldn't be able to tell! The gun is an extension of your arm, they are one, you should be able to at least shoot each and every one well. And because you must take it apart to see it, and put it back together to shoot it, and see it to become one, the same goes for disassembling and reassembling! I've said it before and I'll say it again, THIS IS PATHETIC!

Now, take out the last gun we used and work with it. When you think you have it down, start another. When you have that one, go over the last. I don't want to see your hands still for one millisecond! Now get started!"

And that was how it was for the rest of their shooting time.

* * *

><p>It had been one month since the SAS units got a new shooting instructor. They had all quickly learned that they either did as he said or faced the consequences.<p>

Everyone also knew that if you even said one small insult about anything Agent Rider- himself, family, etc. -revenge would be dished out so fast it might smack you in the face. After the first few incidents, no one was willing to even whisper it under their breath for fear that he would somehow hear.

All the units also dreaded going to shooting practice, but felt elated when they left. You knew you were going to be worked more than you could possibly get back when you went. But when you left, a miracle had happened and it had been payed. While Agent Rider expected you to give a lot, he was also the best in the business. There had been no lie about that. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>K-Unit paused in the doorway of the Mess Hall. In front of them, other units were staring at the sight in from of the them. The sergeant was watching the scene in front of him. And the scene in front of him? Their shooting instructor, who was facing the two heads of MI6, who were in front of four of their agents who had their heads down, looking at their shoes *which were apparently very interesting.*<p>

Only, Agent Rider wasn't just sitting. Oh, no. He was _yelling_ at the _heads_ of _MI6_.

"Send someone else! I don't care if 'only I can do it'! Send _anyone_ else! Every single field agent would have a better chance than me! And you know why? You know why? Because I'm in a bloody wheelchair, that's why! And now, you come marching in here, to ask me to go back to the very people who put me in it! You! Are! Insane!" Agent Rider yelled, glaring at them the whole time.

"I'm afraid you are the only one who can do it, Alex." Blunt stated calmly. Or, as calmly as you can get when the best marksman in all of Great Britain is yelling at you. "And you realize that we can always make you.

"No." He stated, breathing heavily. "I didn't realize that. And you know why? Because Jack is with her parents in America, Tom is with his brother traveling the world, and I have become attached to no one while I've been here."

"And what about Agent Daniels? We could always, oh, fire him." Blunt stated, making one of the agents jerk in surprise.

"Oh really? Because I heard that you were retiring, and Mrs. Jones is moving up to Head of MI6, and she wants me to become Deputy Head. So you see, after I was promoted, I would hire him right back again."

Blunt stared angrily at his agent, knowing he had lost. He was retiring, Mrs. Jones was taking his place, Rider was being promoted to Mrs. Jones's old place, and he would then have the power to hire agents. Bloody agent. He always had been, even from the beginning.

"Very well." Blunt said. "You will continue with your job here. Agent Daniels, you will join with your old unit for some more training. While you may not be performing up to your usual standards, at least we can move those standards up. Dismissed."

And with that, everyone started out of their shock and started moving again. Blunt, Jones, and three of the agents left for a helicopter. The sergeant left with them to talk over some issues. Some units continued to just stand there while others moved for their mush/lunch.

K-Unit watched as the remaining agent- probably Daniels, they guessed -moved forward and wheeled Agent Rider around and began to push him towards them. Glancing at each other, they waited for the outburst sure to come. The last person to try this had been in the hospital for a week. Instead, though, the instructor relaxed.

"Hey, Wolf. Snake, Eagle. And I assume you are my replacement."

Until then, they had been staring at the agent, wondering how he knew their codenames. At 'replacement', though, they stared and asked, "Fox?"

Grinning, he replied, "Who else?" And then, "Why are you staring at me?"

To which Agent Rider replied, "They're amazed I haven't blown you to bits."

Fox laughed and said, "As ferocious as ever, eh? Although," he added thoughtfully, "Now we can have a K-Unit reunion."

"What?" Wolf asked, bewildered. "But Cub's not here."

Fox stared at him and asked, "What do you-. Oh," he said, staring at Agent Rider. "You haven't told them yet?"

"No," he said exasperatedly. "And I wasn't planning on it." Turning to K-Unit, he said, "I am Agent Rider, Alex Rider, your shooting instructor, Felix Lester," this continued for about 30 minutes, saying all kinds of things that amazed them, and what they guessed were all of his cover names, before, "the person who kicked Wolf out of a plane,"

Eagle interrupted him here. "What? If you kicked Wolf out of a plane, you would be dead." While Wolf was staring at Alex in shock. Only one person had ever kicked him out of a plane, and that was-

"And last but not least, _Cub_, the 6th member of K-Unit."

They all stared at him in shock. "CUB!" They all screamed.

"The one and only." He replied cheerfully.

***_* Bookdancer's line.**

**Please review. Also, if you ask for it, I may turn it into a two-shot.**

**Thanks to Bookdancer for helping with typos. If you like this, check out my other story Things Change and Bookdancer's A New Identity.**

**Thank you so much. I had a fun time writing this, and though it took me a few days, it was worth it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Jellie Smiff- I know, I don't like the scars or one leg either, and I wrote it! But it worked, so in it went. giverofgrace- Thank you for that idea! I wanted to do more, but I wasn't sure how without getting sucked into one huge trap. Thank you! Mainn- Maybe, possibly, I don't know. It's a great idea, though. wolfern- yes, I did mean 'mutilation'. As to the wheelchair- I think it would get tiring otherwise. Leo-firefly- Yes, Alex's leg was cut off by Scorpia. **

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Reactions to Agent Rider

_Wolf_- After finding out about Cub, he was mad as hell. After Point Blanc, he had always wondered what had happened to their fifth, now sixth, member. He had worried about him when K-Unit found out Cub had appendicitis. And now, to find him like this? Marks of torture were very evident, both on his body and his actions. Units close to his cabin said they woke up at night to screams.

But also to see him with only one leg? That was horrible. That was- Wolf didn't know what that was. And to know that Cub hadn't come to him about it, that hurt. Unitmembers trusted each other with _everything_, not just what they deemed so.

_Snake_- SHOCKED! FROZEN! PETREFIED! He was the unit's medic, why hadn't he been informed? And these injuries were serious! Plus, they all should have been informed when Cub was captured, and he knew he had been, for what else could cause those injuries?

While he hadn't cared- much -about Cub during training, he hadn't thought he would be going into the field. And then, when Wolf got shot protecting him on a solo mission for MI6? Snake had regretted his actions day and night. Cub had probably been scared stiff back then, knowing he was going into the field for the first time. And if he couldn't even trust his partners during training, how was he going to in real life? And it just showed he didn't, if his words to the heads of MI6 were anything to go by, let alone the fact that he hadn't bothered telling K-Unit who he was.

_Eagle_- Oh. My. Sweet. Wolf's. Undies. Agent Rider was Cub? Strict, dangerous, terrifying, capable, loud, awesome shot shooting instructor was sweet, quiet, innocent, Cub? What was the world coming to?

Actually, that was a good question. What was the world coming to if MI6 were recruiting teenagers? Good grief! The apocalypse is coming! Doomsday, too! The end of the world is near! Pack your bags, grab what you need, bury deep underground! Every man for himself- and whatever/whoever else he wants to save! Run for your lives! RUN!

_Tiger_- What was going on? Cub... Wasn't that the teenager who had trained with K-Unit when Fox was part of it? What was he doing at Brecon Beacons as the shooting instructor? And what was Fox doing here? Actually, he knew that- more training. But what about Cub? Or was it Agent Rider? Ugh, this is so confusing! Who was their shooting instructor? Was he all of the people he played, or parts of each combined into one that was hidden from everyone but himself? UGH!

_Fox_- What was Alex thinking? Not telling K-Unit who he was was just plain stupid. But then, that was Cub being Cub. Stubborn and refusing help unless he actually needed it at that very second. And he should know- he could be on a mission with him, when he gets a message from MI6 saying to pull out and grab the back up, Alex had been captured three days ago. Rider only called out for help when he couldn't do anything himself. He had learned his lesson from Blunt. Oh, Alex. When are you going to learn the _real_ lesson- Fox would _always_, _always_, be there for him.

But Blunt. Oh, Blunt. He had been astonished when he threatened to fire him. And then, when Alex rambled off that whole thing? Bloody brilliant.

_Sergeant_- He had thought MI6 was crazy when they sent Agent Rider. Then he had agreed he was the best. Now he finds out that he was Cub, an SAS soldier who worked for MI6. And not only that, but when he finally adjusts to having a teenage instructor, the heads try to pull him out! Bloody MI6, always think they are the best and deserve the best. When will they learn?

_Blunt_- Bloody SAS. Bloody agents. Bloody Rider. Everything/everyone in this world is bloody.

_Jones_- Finally. Finally, Alex won. And when I retire, he will be the best Head MI6 has ever seen. But until that day, he will be the best Deputy Head.

_Other MI6 Agents_- Yes! Blunt is retiring! YES, YES, YES!

_All SAS Soldiers Who Witnessed It_- WHAT? Agent Rider is becoming the Deputy Head of MI6? Since when? WHAT? We are so confused!

**This will be a three-shot. However, first the Christmas holidays. Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all made- and still do! -me so happy. Also, I have decided something. Yes, this will still be a three-shot, but maybe more. I don't know. I think that when an idea for this story comes, I write it, you read it, and we wait for the next one to come along. To Mainn: Thank you for the prosthetics idea! Credit goes to you for that.**

**I do not own Alex Rider, as, unfortunately, Santa did not bring me the publishing rights. :'(**

Plastic, Plastic, Everywhere

K-Unit looked around as they entered Brecon Beacons. It was that time of year again. A two month review for training. But this time, it would be different. This time, Agent Rider/Cub wouldn't be here. He had been pulled out from his position as shooting instructor the year before two weeks before he was supposed to. There were guesses on why, but no one knew the exact reason. After all, he hadn't been supposed to take over from Jones, who was replacing Blunt, for another month. So really, they were all left hanging.

The one time all the unit leaders plucked up the courage to ask the seargant, it hadn't gone too well.

_flashback:_

_ Wolf knocked on the seargant's door. "Come in!" was the answer._

_ All ten unit leaders entered in single file, then snapped to attention. The man regarded them for a moment before he saluted them, saying, "At ease. What is the meaning of all of you coming here?"_

_ Wolf, the voted spokesman, as he knew Agent Rider best out of all of them- the teen was, after all, Cub as well, and the boy was still listed in the SAS as part of K-Unit -stepped forward, saying, "Sir, we would all like to know what happened to Agent Rider."_

_ At this, the seargant, who was normally calm and collected- except for when he was yelling at soldiers, of course -stared at them, then started screaming at them. Not yelling, screaming. "I do know the answer to your question, but you aren't getting it! You weren't told for a reason, and that reason remains. DISMISSED!"_

_ The men all saluted with a, "Sir, yes sir!" and hurried out._

_ But the door didn't close in time to block the, "Why? Why is MI6 so obnoxious?" moaned by the seargant._

_ They never asked again._

_end flashback_

Before K-Unit could settle into their cabin, however, a knock sounded on the door.

Snake, answering it, asked the new recruit standing there, "Yes?"

"The seargant would like to see you." was the reply, and K-Unit immediately hurried torwards the offices, worrying the whole way.

* * *

><p>"You haven't managed to do something already, have you Eagle?" Tiger asked.<p>

"What? No! You would have known by now!"

And it was true. The one person you never told a secret to was Eagle. That is, unless you wanted everyone to know in five seconds flat. The man just couldn't stay silent.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Wolf told them. And so they did.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" The seargant called. They stepped in and went through all the formalities, but then they reached the subject matter.<p>

"You have been called in for a mission to complete with an MI6 agent. He will be going in, you will be back up. That is all I have been told. Your helicopter leaves in thirty minutes."

* * *

><p>K-Unit stared up at the Royal and General Bank. This was MI6's headquarters? A bank?<p>

"Well, they are pretty general. I mean, you can't pick them out from a crowd. And some get to meet the queen, and become knights, so that covers the royal. And then they would need a bank with all the expenses they have to pay. So it makes sense." Eagle said, trying to explain this particular cover. All he got in response were a bunch of eyerolls and three fellow soldiers walking into the bank, leaving him to catch up.

* * *

><p>"K-Unit! You guys are the unit going in?" A voice cried.<p>

They all spun around and ended up gaping at Fox. "Fox! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the agent going in." He explained, then added, "And also the one taking you up."

Before they could, though, Wolf asked, "Hey, Fox? Whatever happened to Agent Rider? The seargant wouldn't tell us."

Ben stared at them in disbelief, then said cheerfully, "Well, you'll find out soon," then turned and proceeded to the elevator, leaving K-Unit to follow, wondering what he meant.

When they reached the correct floor, Fox lead them out, turning into a tour guide. "Over there is the acountants' offices, they cover the costs of everything," and "That there is Smithers place, don't go in without him, you'll just get lost, oh, and Smithers creates all the gadgets," until they reached a door that read 'Head of MI6".

"And here we are!" Agent Daniels announce cheerfully as he knocked.

"Come in." Came from inside, and, winking, K-Unit was lead inside. . .

Where they promptly gaped in disbelief. Sitting behind the desk was a familiar yet not so familiar man.

Agent Rider/Alex/Cub. Only, he wasn't in a wheelchair, and he had a leg!

"Cub!" They all gasped out, staring at him. "What are you doing here?" Eagle asked.

In response, he just shrugged, and told them, "Blunt's daughter- I know, hard to believe, right? -got critically sick, so he retired early to spend time with her. And then Mrs. Jones retired two months later, claiming she couldn't deal with the stress and sick feeling that came with the job and sending people to their deaths. So now I'm the Head."

"And your leg?" Snake asked, gaping at it. "Because you only had one before."

"Ah, yes," Alex said, looking at it. "It's actually just a prosthetic that Smithers made for me. But anyways," he said, shaking himself, "That isn't why you're here. The real reason is that one of our spies in SCORPIA managed to get hold of their most recent plan. Someone wants some art piece that he made to become one of the Seven Wonders of the World, so he hired SCORPIA to make it come about some how, as his is seventh in line. Obviously, that 'some how' is something that will kill millions of people."

"And it is?" Wolf asked.

Frowning, Alex said, "Unfortunately, SCORPIA plans on placing pound upon pound of dynamite, C-4 plastic explosives, and putty* on and/or in each of the Seven Wonders. It will be pulled off to look like a terrorist attack, which it actually is, just with a deeper meaning. Luckily, SCORPIA is being somewhat careless. They only trust one person to get the job done, and so that person will be setting it off from a few miles away from the Great Wall of China. So, we only need one agent to get the job done, as the detonater will be in one place and one place only. Agent Daniels, your job is to be that agent and infiltrate the ranks of people placing the explosives there. As, unlike Blunt, I do not enjoy sending agents off without back-up, K-Unit will be a few miles away from you, ready to go in if necessary."

The Head of MI6 frowned at them again. "Normally, I would be going in, maybe with Agent Daniels as my partner. As I am now Head, however, I can't , so the only other agent not currently on a mission who has dealt with SCORPIA before must do it. Unfortunately, that means you Ben. Good luck, all of you, and Smithers is waiting for you." He finished, passing a folder labeled _Mission: Seven Wonders_ to Fox in the meantime.

Nodding, the five men left the room and headed for the gadget maker.

* * *

><p>One week later, Fox sighed as he exited the Royal and General. It hadn't been a hard mission, and he hadn't even needed backup, but it had been strenuous. The lives of millions had been in his hands, and for the first time ever, he had faced SCORPIA without Alex by his side.<p>

He sighed again. Sometimes, he wished Alex hadn't accepted the offer of Deputy Head and later Head of MI6.

*** a form of plastic explosive, believe it or not**

**I will not be doing the actual mission, as I have no idea how to. Ta-ta for now.**


End file.
